Paintbrushes are typically manufactured to a set standard. These paintbrushes have a plurality of bristles, a wide paintbrush head and an elongated thin handle in which the bristles are fitted onto the paintbrush head and the paintbrush head is connected to the elongated thin handle. The majority of the weight is distributed near the wide paintbrush head. Oftentimes, this requires a painter to apply a tight grip onto the thin paintbrush handle to hold and operate it, which can become very strenuous over time. This tight grip must constantly be applied onto the handle in order to achieve the best handling over the paintbrush. For recreational painters that may have physical disabilities, particularly with the hand, painting can be near impossible with standard paintbrushes because they are neither ergonomic, nor do they easily grip into the hand of the painter. Gripping and handling these paintbrushes depends upon the painter's physical abilities—how much force can be applied from the hand onto the handle and how much strain the hand can tolerate.
Another aspect of painting that is often overlooked is proper lighting on a painting surface. The intensity of light on the surface, the angle the light is directed onto the surface and even the amount of heat that irradiates from the lighting source are all factors leading to a painted surface that is either streak-free and or degraded with blemishes and blotches. A degraded painted surface requires multiple coats of paint to be applied until paint streaks and blotches become no longer noticeable. This is typically a result of the painted surface being poorly lit during the process of painting. In a poorly lit environment, a painted surface may appear streak-free and without blotches; however, such blotches and paint streaks may become increasingly noticeable as the intensity of light upon the surface is increased. If the light is inaccurately directed onto the surface while painting, such blotches and streaks will remain unseen to the painter. Usually floor lights or construction lights and lamps are used to light the painted surface. These can disperse significant amounts of heat into the environment, upon the painted surface and upon the painter. Further from this being an inconvenience, the immense heating can sometimes be detrimental because the wet paint dries before it has been properly distributed across the painted surface. A painter must first recognize that the heat is drying the paint too quickly and then distribute the paint faster. Consequently, if not, the paint may need to be stripped or reapplied.
Poor lighting that leads to poor paint jobs are especially apparent when painting with a paintbrush because the body of the painter can cast a shadow on a surface being painted that is much larger than the paintbrush; ultimately, this defeats the purpose of the lighting. Since most rooms are rectangular, the lighting must be repositioned as each wall is painted because of the shadows being cast from the painter and the adjacent walls. Newer homes or buildings that are to be painted sometimes do not have a power source for the construction lamps and lights to operate. This dilemma forces a painter to use natural lighting within the room or to draw power from a portable generator. Natural light cannot be directed to any location at any instant and portable generators are usually heavy and a nuisance to transport.
Paintbrushes are most commonly used when detailing along lines or contours, as well as edges between two painted surfaces because a painter can more finely control the motion of the paintbrush and the area that is being painted. It can be difficult to paint along the medium between different painted surfaces or dissimilar colors and their respective contours. Therefore, handling and control over the paintbrush is strictly important.
With advancements in technology, electronics are being installed in devices that were once considered too small to withhold them, causing the devices to become bulky. The power requirements may have required large batteries or the electronics processors that actually control the electronics may have been too large to fit into such devices. Nowadays, these electronics processors are capable of operating a multitude of electronics while also being minimal in size. A painter, along with many other labor oriented professions, use a variety of electronics while working such as the lighting system that must be positioned correctly, a stereo to listen to that increases productivity or cellular phones to communicate with others, as examples. Although these electronics have many positive functions and provide much convenience to a painter, operating these electronics while working is difficult because each device must be operated individually. Constant moving from room to room and painting surface to painting surface increases the likelihood of these electronics to need to be relocated and possible reconnected to their respective power sources. Even if the electronics are portable, all would need to be carried by the painter since a painter is moving around often. An all inclusive single device that comprises these electronics would be convenient and also increase the speed and productivity of the painter.
The object of the present invention is to: provide lighting to a surface being painted more effectively; to provide a painter with better handling and control over the paintbrush; and to supply a painter with a single multifunctional electronic device that facilitates painting. The described problems and inconveniences with painting and all claimed objectives of the present invention are solved and achieved with a multifunctional electronic light emitting removable grip sleeve for a paintbrush.